Kinomura Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene (Disney's Star 🌟
'Introduction' Kinomura Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene is my favorite character from the Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 '' '''anime . She is actually the eternal daughter of Kaguya Mitsuka and Scorpio Milo . She quickly eventually became the only adoptive daughter of Pegasus Kinomura Seiya and his wife Eagle Kinomura Marin Cure Strawberry at the start of the Intergalactic War that nearly destroyed our precious Planet Earth ��. She is also the first female to ever to have a Pegasus for a guardian star but she is among many eternal virgins who live and fight for humanity and for Planet Earth and she is also a Gundam pilot at the International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth . Despite being the only eternal virgin daughter of the gold saint Scorpio Milo, Madoka will always be known as a eternal virgin female saint of Athena and Hestia Known as the Pretty Cure of the Moon and the Pegasus . 'Early Life Kinomura Madoka was born at the Sanctuary in the House of Sagittarius but then she was blessed to be an eternal virgin at the house of Scorpio on November 23, 1966 at 6:45 AM . Like all of the rest of the eternal female saints of Athena (such as me) , Madoka also like anime more than lovestruck men . She is very shy and pretty much likes to do things her way so they will be a lot simpler than harder . After her birth , her father Scorpio Milo and her mother Mitsuka along with her uncle Sagittarius Aiolos at their side , said that the true Master of Sanctuary has either escaped and gone into hiding , otherwise missing -or worse -dead. Fearing for her safety , both Mitsuka and Milo began to flee but then they both realized that they have no choice but to quickly give Madoka to Pegasus Seiya and Eagle Marin-telling them that their daughter belongs to them now and both Seiya and Marin happily agree and smiled . After the end of the Sacntuary battle, then began the battle at Asgard . Madoka and Seiya are forced to fight against Polaris Hilda's goons while the rest of the knights are fighting against them as well. Several days later, the battle at Asgard ends now begins the battle against Poseidon . In the Hades saga, both Seiya and Madoka managed to pull off their latest new attack (see list of attacks at the bottom of my article) . Madoka is pretty much relieved that all of us knights of Athena are in perfect health , the Intergalactic War officially ends there with a young man who shot and killed the evil mastermind .Now towards the future...... 'Kinomura Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene 's Official Physical Appearances' Like the rest of the eternal virgin female saints of Athena and Hestia, Madoka can ask be a very trendy fashionable girl . She also has many different outfits (and some hair accessories of her own choosing) that matches her every outfit . In the first anime, she wears a white long-sleeved dress shirt covered up with a grayish -looking dress jumper completed with a bet with a crescent moon �� on it with a red bow and a yellow button on the front . She also wears pale blue socks and black shoes with straps on them . She also has a second outfit in this (my official sequel) that shows her wearing an off-the-shoulder pink and purple shirt with a crescent moon �� and a Pegasus on the front of it . As always, she keeps her hair the same way as long as with two lace ribbons at the sides of her long , dark purple hair . Around the collar area of her shirt, there is neon pink lace with some glitter around the neck area of the shirt as well as around the sleeves . She also wears neon pink with bright lilac flowers and stars all over the bottom of the pants (around her feet) and a Pegasus all over the front with one of it's wings at the back . She wears light purple leg warmers with matching blue shoes with lilac trimmings on it . She also has her Cosmo gun and her gravity saber around her waist on a second belt , she also wears her mask and her purple-colored painted Star Color Pendant around her neck with her Star Color Transformation pen attached at the bottom of the pendant . Her third outfit is shown as a purple Hawaiian attire with pink and lilac trimmings on it, tropical colored and lilac -colored purple shorts , she wears her hair into a bun (like me ) with pink and lilac tropical flowers on it , a Hawaiian themed bright colored sash around her head completed with her purple sunglasses , her Cosmo gun and her gravity saber around her waist on her second gun belt, purple sandals , purple fingerless gloves , her Star Color Pendant around her neck along with her Star Color Transformation pen attached to the bottom of her Star Color Pendant - and of course -her mask . She also has a fourth outfit that shows Her wearing an another off-the-shoulder purple shirt with pink and lilac trimmings all over it with lilac straps showing, a light purple summer jacket, purple sandals , purple sunglasses along with Her Star Color Pendant around her neck with her Star Color Transformation pen attached to the bottom of the Star Color Pendant, her Cosmo gun and her gravity saber around her waist on her second belt , fingerless gloves , Her long dark purple hair is still in a bun -this time wearing a crescent moon �� hair barrette with a Pegasus on it -she will always wear her mask on her face . This new outfit will be shown in the upcoming 2020 Disney film ''Amazing Stardust Memories! '' She also has a fifth outfit as well as many others but I will reveal them in the coming days . Madoka also has a training outfit that shows her wearing a lilac-colored leotard , a very loose wavy light purple exercise shirt that has pink trimmings on it, lilac leggings competed with dark purple leg warmers with the crescent moons �� and the Pegasus all over them . She also wears fingerless gloves with indigo shoes with lilac and pink buckles on them . She will always wear a mask on her face with her long hair in a bun , but she does take it off while she's at home with the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia at their residence known as the newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth �� . Her former catchphrase is "Good day ! " ☀ (「ごきげんよう) and it is now "Shimmering Pegasus !" 'Becoming Cure Pegasus-Selene' "Light up the night sky ! With the secretive moonlight ! Cure Selene !" ☀夜空に輝く！神秘の月あかり！キュアセレーネ！ In order to become her forever alter ego Cure Pegasus-Selene, Madoka starts following her adoptive father Seiya's traditional battle stance of remembering (and doing them with the use of her hands ) by positioning the 13 stars of her guardian Pegasus , and then the Moon . Then, Her light purple Cosmo starts to glow around her as she starts to takes out both her Star Color Pendant & her Star Color Transformation pen (both around her neck ) . Then , she begins to say " Star Color Pendant activate ! Color Charge ! " At first, she can be shown sitting on a crescent moon �� then flies up in the air with the Pegasus next to her . She now begins to create her 'Kinomura Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene 's Attacks ' Selene Arrow- this attack is used by her Star Color Pendant Capricorn Selene Arrow-She uses this upgraded version of this attack by using her Star Color Pendant and the Capricorn Star Color Princess Pen . Sagittarius Selene Arrow- The third upgrade that is used when she has the Star Color Pendant and her Sagittarius Star Color Princess Pen. There is also an upgraded attack where her and Seiya both have on their versions of the Sagittarius saint armors and release their golden cosmos aura . Aquarius Selene Arrow-attack is used when the Star Color Pendant and her Aquarius Star Pen are both required . Southern Cross Shot- Used with a Twinkle Stick Star Twinkle Imagination-needs Fuwa and the and the knights of Athena all together to be in Twinkle Style form to do that. Pegasus -Selene Shining Arrow Ryu Sen Ken- a move in which only her and Pegasus Seiya can perform . Selene Midnight Toe Flash-A move in which can only be used when aiding her adoptive mother Eagle Marin. 'Disney's' Star ��'Twinkle' Pretty Cure 2':'Amazing Adventures Back Home In Tokyo,Japan and All Over Planet Earth ��! The Coming of True Peace Festival At the Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece, Madoka tells her eternal adoptive parents Seiya and Marin that she is happy to see that her home was still standing since the battle of the 12 houses, Dark Polaris Hilda and her goons, Poseidon and Hades ...which all of them ending at a sort of unnoticed happy victory . But the only thing is that she is still not happy because she still doesn't know where her mother (Mitsuka) and her father (Scorpio Milo) ram off to since the events during the Intergalactic War on April 1, 1968 . While there, she and her eternal adoptive parents Pegasus Kinomura Seiya and his eternal wife Eagle Kinomura Marin/Cure Strawberry finally meet up with Cygnus Reika Hyoga and his eternal girlfriend Reika Aoki/Cure Beauty along with their eternal adoptive daughter Reika-Haguromo Lala/Cure Milky at the main dining hall at the rebuilt main entrance at the front of the Sanctuary in Greece . They all agreed to attend Togusa and his 12 siblings' coronation ceremony in the same area . They also saw one of Elena and Sayla's siblings who was hanging out with Kamishiro Yui/Cure Glitter and Kamishiro Mai/Cure Meteor along with Flappy and Choppy who were all sittng outside the front entrance of the Sanctuary in Greece . Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/now Cure Bright and Mishou Mai/Cure Egret /now Cure Windy were also sitting outside the front entrance behind Bidan Kamille, his eternal virgin twin sister Bidan Yuni/Cure Cosmo, one other other Amamiya siblings along with the Kamishiro twins as they are quickly caught by Nono Hana/Cure Yell, Yuiri Fa/Cure Bravery and Amour Ruru/Cure Amur after telling them that they are either ditching the introduction of the festival or just waiting for the main event . Cure Bright quickly blushes in total embarrassment when those strange and embarrassing words came flying right out of Cure Yell's mouth . During the 12 siblings ' speech, Nancy and Hibiki are running away from Saeba Ryo and Ryo Bakura -who are trying to look underneath their saint armor -but it quickly fails . After quickly hearing about the incident, Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene , Pegasus Kinomura Seiya and his eternal wife -female saint Eagle Kinomura Marin/Cure Strawberry all got up and began performing their Pegasus-Selene -Eagle Shining Moonlight Toe Flash Attack ! Which of course quickly finished them off . at the end of the festival , Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene, her adoptive parents Pegasus Kinomura Seiya and his eternal wife Eagle Kinomura Marin/Cure Strawberry are singing along with the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia and their allies as they watch the fireworks in the beautiful night sky here on Planet Earth . 'Aftermath of the Coming of True Peace Festival -at Home at the Newly Rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth' There days later after festival at the Sanctuary in Greece, Madoka is already awake and is always ready for some sort of comedy action in her room . After when she finished with her normal daily routine at their women's family bathhouse , Madoka tells Shaina that things have not been toned down since the horrific events of the Intergalactic War from 1968-1983 . Shaina agrees and so are Seika, Hikaru, Jennifer, Mana and Ariel -who also overheard that everybody else had agreed with them as well . on their way upstairs to their rooms, Madoka, Shaina, Hikaru, Jennifer, Mana, Ariel, Rikka, Nozomi, Christina, Anna, Sayla, Elena, Jasmine , Mai, Fa , Komachi and Marin all huddled together as they heard Seiya screaming to the sound of this.... Madoka and some of the eternal virgin female saints of Athena and Hestia rand downstairs to the elevator and headed towards Seiya & Marin's room . Ariel looks around and says that "Maybe Seiya-sama probably went into Dragon Shiryu and his eternal girlfriend Hino Akane 's room ." arriving at Shiryu & Akane's room, they all heard about a mysterious incident at a mysterious cabin in the woods at the hidden heart of Okinawa somewhere ''and it involves a very few of their own . To avoid a nasty conflict, Madoka tells her eternal adoptive father Pegasus Kinomura Seiya that they will have no choice but to send over their one and only sniper (but nobody knows where she is-or did she...?) Seiya and the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia agreed to the only peaceful solution that they could only find . 'Avoiding the First Clash With Asta and his Mysterious Girlfriend After notifying Kawaii Shizuka (A.K.A. Queen Lady Rambo ) about the missing Gundam pilots , Madoka decides that it is best that they stay out of the conflict and let her handle it . Seiya agrees as he sees his eternal adoptive daughter Madoka fiddling with his hair and Ariel, Rikka, Nozomi, Christina, Anna, Sayla, Elena, Jasmine, Nancy, Komachi, Fa , Jennifer, Jenny, Hikaru and Marin are all pacing the floor while Shiryu and his eternal girlfriend Hino Akane/Cure Sunny were on their computer -trying to track them down . Ai's brother Yu says that he was the only person who last saw them taking the broken down Duck Shuttle (poor thing ) and they have already headed for Okinawa -and that's when things got ugly... Meanwhile at the mysterious cabin in the woods, Hiro, Michael, Van, Ran (Miraihontas), Tsubomi (who had no choice to go with Ikki and Homare to go get them ) , Ikki, Homare , Linda, Riko and Mirai decided to go help Asta and his mysterious girlfriend . But instead, they had already ended up getting what they have bargained for... A duel to the death against two people wielding huge swords and are non-magic users ! Now that's what I call total bloodshed ! Back at Hellsing in Tokyo, Madoka is still doing Seiya's hair until they have gotten A very nasty phone call.... 'A Very Unusual Rescue Mission -The Secret of the Yamano Family Secret Almost Got Revealed ' Sayla and Elena's father Carlos answers the call -saying that Van done did something stupid (again) and gives the phone to President Reagan -who had just said that Shizuka could've gotten there already but that's when he turned the phone on speaker for everyone to hear the sound of Yamano Van 's panic bell ringing...Madoka, Seiya, Marin, Hikaru, Elena , Sayla, Mai, Jasmine, Ai, Mana, Jenny, Nancy , Rikka, Ariel, Shiryu & Akane all ran over to both Kathleen & Van -who were both blown away by the heavy clash between Asta 's & Van's attacks . Van confesses to Seiya that he tried to stop Asta from killing innocent people & animals . He also found a way to fool Seiya & Madoka by 'Slapping Asta & His Mysterious Girlfriend Upon Arrival -protecting the Yamano Family Secret as Well as The Entire Planet Earth ��! ' '''The Amazing Search & Rescue Mission Begins ! Arriving at the Local Naval Shipyard at Pearl Harbor in Oahu, Hawaii 'Good News ! We Finally Found Them ! Rendezvous With Tsubomi, Ikki, Homare, Michael, Mirai, Hiro, Ran (Miraihontas) and Van at the Local Naval Shipyard at Pearl Harbor Located in Oahu, Hawaii ! ' 'Leaving Oahu and Approaching Honolulu, Hawaii - Capture the Mysterious Jewel Thieves !' An Amazing Dangerous Life-saving Mission During the Local Early Nighttime �� Luau Festival in Honolulu -Capture the Mysterious Jewel Thieves as They Finally Reveal Themselves ! ' 'New Mission-Getting Ready for the First Annual Upcoming International Baking Competition at A Very Peaceful Family-Friendly Bakery Business at the Heart of of A Shopping Mall at Downtown Shinjuku in Tokyo ! 'Baking' Competition Under Siege - The Next Mysterious Cure Named Yagami Saeko Finally Arrives ! 'The Amazing Baking Competition Grand Finale -Capture the pretty Cure of Gravity -Yagami Saeko ! She Must Confess and Beg For Our Forgivness !' 'An Amazing Dangerous Journey Across the Country of Africa to the Sahara Desert -Meeting With the Desert Bandits and Their Adventurous Twin Sisters Named Cure Nile & Cure Jewel ! ' 'Bonding With the Kinomiya Brothers Known as the two Desert Bandits and Their Adventurous Twin Sisters Named Cure Nile & Cure Jewel ! ' 'An Another Amazing Dangerous Rescue Mission -Rescue the Healin' Good Pretty Cure Known as Chiyu/Cure Fontaine , Nodoka/Cure Grace & Bloom Cathrine/Cure Forest From the Evil Bandits ! ' 'Losing Their Elemental Bottles and Regaining Them ' 'The New Twinkle Imagination -Rebirth of Chiyu/Cure Fontaine, Nodoka/Cure Grace & Catherine/Cure Forest -The Sahara and the Innocent People are Saved !' 'Rendezvous' With the Healin' ' Good Pretty Cure Known as Chiyu, Catherine and Nodoka to Nairobi, Kenya ! Walt Disney Pictures Presents -A Harmony Gold Production -Eiga Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2: Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��! -Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 The First Movie:Amazing Stardust Memories!' 'An Amazing New Rescue Mission Begins ! Head Over To Mumbai, India ! ' 'Oh-No , Not Again ! The Healin' Good Pretty Cure Known as Chiyu/Cure Fontaine, Nodoka/Cure Grace & Catherine/Cure Forest Have Been Captured ! ' 'An Amazing Dangerous Rescue Mission at an Upcoming Festival...' Category:Main Characters Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 Category:Main Cures Category:Female Characters